Canada–European Union relations
Relations between Canada and the European Union (EU) and its forerunners date back to the 1950s. While the relationship is primarily an economic one, there are also matters of political cooperation. In addition, Canada and the EU members have similar forms of government, and Canadians speak European languages (English and French are official and majority languages). Canada had achieved full independence from the United Kingdom following the Patriation in 1982 but maintains numerous constitutional ties with its former host nation. They share the same head of state (Elizabeth II), same systems of government (the Westminster system), and a similar culture. Between the province of Quebec and France, they speak the same language (French), the majority of residents of Quebec are of French descent, and ties between that province and France are close. Canada's strong bilateral relations with France and the United Kingdom (both EU members) helps bring Canada diplomatically closer to the union. Two overseas territories of EU members, Greenland and Saint Pierre and Miquelon, lie adjacent to Canadian territorial waters. History Canada's relationship with Europe is an outgrowth of the historic connections spawned by colonialism and mass European immigration to Canada. Canada was first settled by the French, and after 1763 was formally added to the British Empire after its capture in the Seven Years' War. The United Kingdom has extremely close relations with Canada, due to its British colonial past and both being realms of the Commonwealth. Historically, Canada's relations with the UK and USA were usually given priority over relations with continental Europe. Nevertheless, Canada had existing ties with European countries through the Western alliance during the Second World War, the United Nations, and NATO before the creation of the European Economic Community. Agreements The history of Canada's relations with the EU is best documented in a series of economic agreements: In 1976 the European Economic Community (EEC) and Canada signed a Framework Agreement on Economic Co-operation, the first formal agreement of its kind between the EEC and an industrialized third country. Also in 1976 the Delegation of the European Commission to Canada opened in Ottawa. In 1990 European and Canadian leaders adopted a Declaration on Transatlantic Relations, extending the scope of their contacts and establishing regular meetings at Summit and Ministerial level. In 1996 a new Political Declaration on EU-Canada Relations was made at the Ottawa Summit, adopting a joint Action Plan identifying additional specific areas for co-operation. Areas of conflict There is an ongoing tension over the EU ban on the import of seal products. This was thought to be motivating factor in Canada's efforts to block the EU's efforts to join the Arctic Council. Canada has also had bilateral territorial disputes with EU member states (see Hans Island/Territorial claims in the Arctic and Canada–France Maritime Boundary Case). Canada–EU Free Trade Agreement Since as early as June 2007, the Government of Canada led by Prime Minister Stephen Harper have been pressuring the EU and its member countries to negotiate a Canada-EU free trade agreement "Canada and Quebec Unite on EU Free Trade Accord", Paul Wells, Maclean's, July 30, 2007 Former French prime minister Edouard Balladur has supported the idea, while former Canadian trade negotiator Michael Hart called the idea "silly." The Canada Europe Roundtable for Business (CERT), founded in 1999, has been a principal advocate for a free trade agreement and is supported by more than 100 Canadian and European chief executives. CERT is co-chaired by former Canadian trade minister Roy MacLaren and former editor of The Economist magazine Bill Emmott. In June 2009, EU Trade Commissioner Catherine Ashton and Canadian Minister of International Trade Stockwell Day released a joint statement regarding the start of negotiations for a Comprehensive Economic and Trade Agreement (CETA). Minister Day stated "This first meeting represents a solid step toward a historic economic agreement between Canada and Europe. These negotiations are a priority for our government." Canada and the EU remained at odds over an EU ban on importing seal products and Canada's visa requirement for the EU citizens of the EU member states of Romania and Bulgaria. CETA has been provisionally applied since September 2017. See the article Comprehensive Economic and Trade Agreement for details of compromises made. Potential EU membership It has been proposed as early as 2005 that Canada could join the European Union. Proponents argue that the cultural and political values of Canadians and Europeans have much in common, and that Canadian membership would strengthen both sides politically and economically. While conceding that Canada and Europe are over distant, being separated by the North Atlantic, proponents note that the EU already has a member, Cyprus, that is geographically outside Europe. In addition, CETA is possibly the farthest-reaching FTA between the EU and a foreign country. Because of the nature of CETA, some have said that it wouldn't be that far of a leap to EU membership. There have not been any polls conducted on the opinions of Europeans or Canadians regarding closer relations and EU membership. The province of Quebec and francophone minorities in New Brunswick and Manitoba would help to strengthen the Francophone bloc in the EU, with Francophone nations such as France, Luxembourg and Belgium likely to support Canadian membership. EU membership may also help to curb separatist sentiments in Quebec. In addition, it may decrease Canadian dependence on the United States regarding trade and security. It would also easily meet the Copenhagen Criteria for EU membership. Additionally, the EU is Canada's second-largest trading partner. Canadian and EU officials have not yet commented on this. See also * Comprehensive Economic and Trade Agreement * Delegation of the European Commission to Canada (Ottawa) * Foreign relations of Canada * Foreign relations of the European Union * List of Canadian ambassadors to the European Union * Mission of Canada to the European Union (Brussels) * Turbot War * Canada–Russia relations * European Union–NATO relations References External links * Delegation of the European Commission to Canada * The EU's relations with Canada * Mission of Canada to the European Union * Canada - EU: Negotiations Towards a Comprehensive Economic Partnership Agreement * Resource for information on EU-Canada Relations from University of British Columbia * Trade information between EU and Canada, Animated infographic, European Parliamentary Research Service Category:Canada–European Union relations Category:Third-country relations of the European Union